peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Trikont
Trikont is a music label based in Munich, Germany. Founded in 1971 by an independent publishing house, it releases a wide range of popular music, with particular focus on American music before WWII, as well as folk and traditional music from all over the world. Links to Peel The phone call came out of the blue, making my heart beat faster: “Would Trikont be interested in releasing a CD of my favourite 78s?” said a very familiar voice. “You're the only label I can think of who can do this”. John Peel was proposing a collaboration. He'd been a fan of Trikont for some time and we were longstanding fans of his. (Christoph Wagner, Trikont, The Pig's Big 78s: A Beginner's Guide sleevenotes) In 2006, Trikont released 'The Pig's Big 78s: A Beginner's Guide,' a compilation of tracks played in the Pig's Big 78 slot on Peel's BBC Radio One show, selected before his death by the DJ and his wife, Sheila Ravenscroft (“Pig”). The German label started regularly providing material for Peel's programmes in the early 1990s, in the form of releases by Austrian folk / hop-hop duo Attwenger, who also recorded a session. In later years, the DJ featured numerous Trikont various artist (v/a) compilations of vintage and contemporary music, often with unusual themes, from 'American Yodeling 1911-1946' to 'African Raps'. Favourite tracks included Đàn Bầu Việtnam's distinctive cover version of 'Rider In The Sky' from the 'Roady Music From Vietnam' album. Peel also gave extensive airtime to the label's four-CD 'La Paloma' series, featuring nothing but recordings of the popular nineteenth-century Spanish song by different artists. In the Radio Times, he described the collections as “exactly the sort of pointless activity of which I strongly approve”.Quoted by Christoph Wagner, 'The Pig's Big 78s: A Beginner's Guide' sleevenotes. Compilations (Plays by Peel of various artist (v/a) albums on the Trikont label, listed by release, in order of first play. Please add more information if known.) (CD - Slow Music - Texas Bohemia II) *02 November 1996: Ellinger Combo: Okie From Muskogee (CD - Texas Bohemia: The Texas Bohemian Moravian-German Bands) *03 November 1996: Adolph Hofner: Beautiful America (CD - American Yodeling 1911 - 1946) *16 September 1998: Dezurik Sisters: The Arizona Yodeller *23 September 1998: Girls Of The Golden West: Will There Be Any Yodelers In Heaven? *01 October 1998: Goebel Reeves (The Texas Drifter): The Yodelin' Teacher (CD - Down & Out - The Sad Soul Of The Black South) *23 September 1998: George Perkins And The Silver Stars: Crying In The Streets *January 1999 (FSK): Dicky Williams: In The Same Motel *03 January 1999 (BFBS): O.V. Wright: He's My Son (Just The Same) *13 January 1999: Dicky Williams: In The Same Motel (CD - Ho! #1: Roady Music From Vietnam) *December 1998 (FSK): Đàn Bầu Việtnam: Rider In The Sky *22 December 1998: Đàn Bầu Việtnam: Rider In The Sky *03 January 1999 (BFBS): Đàn Bầu Việtnam: Rider In The Sky *14 January 1999: Đàn Bầu Việtnam: Rider In The Sky *08 April 1999: Đàn Bầu Việtnam: Rider In The Sky (CD - Finnischer Tango (Tule Tannssimaan)) *19 January 1999: Harmony Sisters: Pieni Sydan (Little Heart) (CD - Prayers From Hell (White Gospel & Sinners Blues)) *13 January 2000: Dixon Brothers: 'Didn't Hear Nobody Pray *19 January 2000: Dorsey & Beatrix Dixon: Shining City Over The River *01 February 2000: Monroe Brothers: What Would The Profit Be? *07 February 2000 (BFBS): Monroe Brothers: What Would The Profit Be *09 February 2000: Bill Carlisle's Kentucky Boys: Unclouded Sky *17 February 2000: Byron Parker & His Mountaineers: I Love My Saviour (CD - Flashbacks #2: Novelty Songs 1914-1946: Crazy & Obscure) *31 October 2000: Slim Gaillard & Slam Stewart: Palm Springs Jump *09 November 2000: Laurel And Hardy: Bed Strings *28 November 2000: Viennese Seven Singing Sisters: William Tell Overture (CD - Flashbacks #1: Drug Songs - High & Low 1917-1944) *02 November 2000: Ink Spots: That Cat Is High *05 December 2000: Dick Justice: Cocaine (CD - La Paloma #4) *03 January 2001: Lorindo Almeida: La Paloma *10 January 2001: Mabibi Na Mabwana: La Paloma *11 January 2001: Liselotte Malkovsky: La Paloma *17 January 2001: Tau Moe Familly: La Paloma *18 January 2001 (Radio Eins): Liselotte Malkovsky: La Paloma (CD – La Paloma) *February 2001 (FSK): Charlie Parker: La Paloma *06 February 2001: Strangers: La Paloma *07 February 2001: Ferera & Paaluhi Hawaiian Instrumentalisten: Die Taube *08 February 2001: Meistersextett: La Paloma *15 February 2001: Garde Républicaine: La Paloma *21 February 2001: Charlie Parker Quartet: La Paloma (CD - Flashbacks #4: Heartbreakers 1927-1946 Blue & Lonely) *15 February 2001: Ink Spots & Ella Fitzgerald: I'm Making Believe *21 February 2001: Dinah Shore: Blues In The Night *27 February 2001: Boswell Sisters: Lawd, You Made The Night Long *01 March 2001: Tampa Red: Denver Blues *27 March 2001: Duke Ellington (& His Orchestra): Mood Indigo *15 May 2001: Benny Goodman's Boys: Blue (& Broken Hearted) (- [https://www.discogs.com/Various-La-Paloma-3/release/5433247 La Paloma #3) *03 April 2001: Robertino: La Paloma *10 April 2001: Eddie Peabody: La Paloma (CD - La Paloma #2) *17 July 2001: Babba Brooks & King Edwards Dr No: La Paloma *19 July 2001: Hank Snow: La Paloma (CD - Flashbacks #5: Hallelujah 1926-1946 Gospel & Prayers) *17 July 2001: Roberta Martin Singers: The Old Ship Of Zion (CD - Flashbacks #6: American War Songs 1933 – 1947: Hitler & Hell) *19 July 2001: Southern Sons Quartet: Praise The Lord And Pass The Ammunition (CD - Africa Raps) *13 December 2001: Gokh-Bi System: Xaesal *01 January 2002: Da Brains: Axirou Zaman *03 January 2002: Xuman & Daddy Bibson: Kay Jel Ma *10 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Xuman & Daddy Bibson: Kay Jel Ma *23 January 2002: Tata Pound: Badala *30 January 2002 (BBC World Service): Da Brains: Axirou Zaman *28 February 2002: Les Escrocs: Pirates *20 March 2002 (BBC World Service): Les Escrocs: Pirates (CD ‎– American Polka - Old Tunes & New Sounds) *17 January 2002: Guy Klusevsek: Some Of That 'Old Time Soul' Polka *07 March 2002 (Radio Eins): Walt Solek & His Orchestra: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (CD - Flowers In The Wildwood: Women In Early Country Music) *04 June 2003: Coon Creek Girls: Flowers Blooming in the Wildwood *12 June 2003 (Radio Eins): Coon Creek Girls: Flowers Blooming In The Wildwood *25 June 2003: Aaron Sisters: She Came Rollin' Down The Mountain *09 July 2003: Moonshine Kate: My Man's A Jolly Railroad Man (CD - Mzansi Music: Young Urban South Africa) *14 April 2004: Zola: Mdlewembe *27 April 2004: Skwatta Kamp: Umova Links *Homepage *Discogs References Category:Record Labels Category:Compilations